The present invention relates to an arrangement for supporting a railing and the like. More particularly, it relates to an arrangement for supporting such railing which includes a handrail and an inner beam provided with a T-shaped groove.
Arrangements for supporting railings have been proposed which comprise supporting members each having an upper end portion fully insertable in a T-shaped groove of a beam of a handrail. A slot of the groove in such construction has a width corresponding to the width of the supporting member in a direction transverse to the direction of elongation of the groove. A portion of the beam forming the slot of the T-shaped groove is in turn formed as an outwardly open groove. A self-tapping screw extends through a bottom portion of such outer groove and a respective wall of the hollow supporting member, whereby the beam is fixed to the supporting member. A through hole for the above screw particularly in the beam, in such connection, can be made, however, only directly at a mounting cite when neither an exact mounting position of the supporting member nor an inclination of the railing can be determined within substantially narrow limits. This constitutes an essential disadvantage of the prior art arrangements for supporting railings.